InuYasha Songs
by animepeep
Summary: A set of inuyasha songs, made by yours truely.
1. Jacun the brown headed helper

I feel Christmas-y ; ) Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, the reindeer song, fan fiction.net, or Microsoft word.  
  
This one is sung to Rudolf the red nose reindeer . R&R (no flaming please)  
  
I know you've all heard of Jaken with all his green skinned, little friends. But have you ever heard of Jacun, and how famous he became? Now, he was fast and he was strong and he was loved by Sesshormu, He was fast as Jaken, but he just couldn't stop as quick.  
  
Jacun the brown headed helper, Had the biggest head around, And it was really silly, How his head turned brown.  
  
He was right behind ol' Jaken, And he showed no sign of fear, But when he heard "Whoa!" he stopped to slow And slammed into Jaken's rear.  
  
Jacun the brown headed helper, What will become of you? Since your head got Jaken, Your friends are far and few.  
  
The others are so nervous, And Jaken's in such pain, That your job with Sesshormu, Is heading down the drain.  
  
Jacun got the warning, "shape up or you'll have to go!", So he tried to clean his nose, And gave it a mighty blow.  
  
It sounded like a foghorn, On a fogbound ship at sea, that's when Sesshormu knew what he could do, And how helpful he could be. ~ Jacun the brown headed helper, What will become of you? Since your head got Jaken, Your friends are far and few.  
  
The others are so nervous, And Jaken's in such pain, That your job with Sesshormu, Is heading down the drain.  
  
So they put him up in the front, At the very head of the team, And that kept his big head outta, Well, everybody's way.  
  
And when there's a big battle, And Sesshormu's victory's hard to see, And that's when Jacun blows his big nose, And they're as safe as can be. (it scares them away) Jacun the brown headed helper, Has become a hero's name, Now it brings him honor, Once it just brought him shame.  
  
Sesshormu is so happy, And the others are the same, Since Jacun the brown headed helper, Made the helper hall of fame.  
  
Yes, Jacun and his big head, Made the helper hall of fame.  
  
AnimePeep 


	2. Sword orders

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, the Jingle bells song, fan fiction.net, or Microsoft word.  
  
This one is sung to Jingle bells . R&R (no flaming please)  
  
In the morning' mail, The sword orders arrive, When Totosai open them, His mouth fell open wide,  
  
His hair stood up on end, The words he spoke were slew, Then he took Inu's swords, And broke them all in two.  
  
He had a broadsword, A saber, A short sword, A Katana, too, A scimitar, A great sword, A Faberge, And the Tetsusaiga , too. The best swords you can hold.  
  
Now Kagome is very mad, Shippo is very sad, They all wrote to Inu, That Totosai has been bad.  
  
Now Kagome won't find shards, And she never brings Raman , And Inu knows that live is hard, Without the big, old swords.  
  
A broadsword, A saber, A short sword, A Katana, too, A scimitar, A great sword, A Faberge, And the Tetsusaiga , too. The best swords you can hold.  
  
Inu asked Kaede, Just what could he do, And he asked Miroku, "What course should I pursue?"  
  
He asked the priest, And his wife, And much to his surprise, They all gave the same advise:  
  
"Send an order for  
  
A broadsword, A saber, A short sword, A Katana, too, A scimitar, A great sword, A Faberge, And the Tetsusaiga , too. The best swords you can hold." 


	3. The Schmit House

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha,, fan fiction.net, or Microsoft word.  
  
R&R (no flaming please)  
  
Kirara's rigged and ready , and they'll soon be up and gone , Kirara's really foolish, She thinks nothing can go wrong,  
  
But a wise and cautious Sango says, You better just beware, Disaster can strike quickly, Out in the cold night air.  
  
It was late on the eve of her birthday, There running right on time, Kirara looking good, And Sango feeling fine.  
  
But the house that they headed for, Had a half moon on the door, That made Sango sore, And she began to roar.  
  
I said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) She said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) Not the house with the half moon on the door! I said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) She said "The Shimit house!" Guess you can't find good help anymore.  
  
Well, the outhouse trip was urgent, And Kaede made it in great haste, But she barely settled in, When Kirara hit the place.  
  
The crash was heard for a mile, And the house went down in style, But when Kaede heard blast, She was buried in the pile.  
  
I said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) She said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) Not the house with the half moon on the door! I said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) She said "The Shimit house!" Guess you can't find good help anymore.  
  
Kaede got embarrassed , Quickly grabbed her hat and coat, As she headed down the path, these were the words she spoke, "I've never been to timid, Or meek as a mouse, But I'm glad I didn't do that in the 'house'! "  
  
I said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) She said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) Not the house with the half moon on the door! I said "The Shimit house!" (Chorus) She said "The Shimit house!" Guess you can't find good help anymore.  
  
"I swear, this demon can't find the dark in the middle of the night!"  
  
AnimePeep 


	4. Up on the rooftop

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, the up on the rooftop song, fan fiction.net, or Microsoft word.  
  
This one is sung to up on the rooftop . R&R (no flaming please) (sung from Kagome's point of view)  
  
Up on the rooftop, I declare, Why, that's Inu In his underwear. He giving me an awful scare, And now the others think he's not all there.  
  
Ho, Ho, Ho, He shouldn't go, Ho, Ho, Ho, Why did he go?  
  
Up on the house top, Click, Click, Click, I guess he thinks, He's old St. Nick.  
  
What happened next, We'll never know, But he took a swan dive, Into the snow.  
  
He soared like an eagle, Just for a bit, But looked like a turkey, When he hit.  
  
Ho, Ho, Ho, He shouldn't go, Ho, Ho, Ho, Why did he go?  
  
Mom got it all on video, And sent it off to the TV show.  
  
I guess this shows how weird things are, Now Inu thinks that he's a star,  
  
We set it up, for all to see, And his big crash, was on channel 3.  
  
Ho, Ho, Ho, He shouldn't go, Ho, Ho, Ho, Why did he go?  
  
Mom got it all on video, And won first prize on the TV show.  
  
AnimePeep 


	5. You're a mean one, Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, the Grinch song, fan fiction.net, or Microsoft word.  
  
This one is sung to You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch , Inuyasha stile! R&R (no flaming please)  
  
You're a mean one, Naraku, You're really quite a load, You're as cuddly as a cactus, As charming as a newt,  
Naraku, you're a bad banana, with a big brown spot!  
  
You're a monster, Naraku, You're heart's an empty hole, You're grin is full of hatred, You're got garlic in your soul,  
Naraku, I wouldn't touch you, with a thirty-nine and a quarter foot lance!  
  
You're a vile one, Naraku, You're got termites in your smile, You have all the tender sweetness of a sea-sick crocodile,  
Naraku, given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the sea- sick crocodile!  
  
You're a foul one, Naraku, You're a nasty, raspy skunk, You're heart is full of unwashed socks, You're soul is full of gunk,  
Naraku, The three words that best describe you are as followed:  
BAD WORSE WORST  
  
You're a robber, Naraku, You're the king of sinful acts, You're hearts a big tomato splat with moldy purple spots,  
Naraku, your soul is overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, Mangled in tangled up junk.  
  
You don't deceive me, Naraku, With a nauseous, simple, yes, You're a triple-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich,  
With arsenic sauce!  
  
AnimePeep 


End file.
